King
Marsella, Francia |Altura = 175 cm |Peso = 59 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = A |Familiares/Relaciones = Jan (hermano), Ryo Sakazaki (rival,amigo e interes amoroso). |Ocupación = Dueña de un Bar, bar tender, ex-sicario de Mr. Big |Gustos = Su hermano menor, su gato (llamado Marron) |Odios = Gente sucia |Hobbies = Coleccionar Botellas de Vino |Comida = Verduras, el Vino |Deportes = Billar |Habilidad-especial = Crear Coctéles |Musica = Jazz |Medidas = 86 cm, 57 cm, 86 cm |Estilo-de-pelea = Muay Thai }} King (キング) es un personaje de los títulos Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters. Ella debutó en el primer Art of Fighting como el único personaje seleccionable femenino. __TOC__ Historia Art of Fighting King es una habilidosa luchadora que ganó fama de forma rápida al derrotar a un conocido campeón de Muay Thai. Por varias razones -como ocultar su verdadera identidad, para presentarse a sí misma como una luchadora confiable, y otros asuntos respecto a su género- se esfuerza por aparentar ser un hombre y defenderse de los peligros de Southtown. Cinco años antes de Art of Fighting, sufre una humillante derrota cuando es encontrada por Jack Turner y su pandilla. Encontrandose entonces en pobreza, fue forzada para trabajar para Mr. Big como sicario. Su secreto es al final expuesto cuando es derrotada por Ryo Sakazaki quien busca a su hermana Yuri. King acepta ayudarle a encontrar a su hermana y guía a Ryo y a Robert al escondite de Mr. Big y es liberada de su servicio al ser derrotado. En el siguiente título, ella continúa con su pasión de ser una peleadora callejera hasta que su hermano menor, Jan, necesita una operación para recuperar el uso de sus piernas. Ella ingresa al torneo King of Fighters con la esperanza de ganar el premio en efectivo. En su ending, ella es sorprendida al ver a Jan caminando en sus pies. Ryo y Robert pagaron la operación en gratitud a su ayuda para encontrar a Yuri. De acuerdo con Ryo, ella sigue bien al momento de Buriki One. Dirigiendo el Illusion bar, Ryo en ocasiones se detiene para verla y charlar. Pues él la considera a ella un "buen amigo", su relación probablemente no tenga dirección romántica. The King of Fighters Como todos los personajes de Art of Fighting que aparecen en King of Fighters, La historia de King sigue bastante intacta, pero continúa en una continuidad alterna (Art of Fighting parece tomar lugar en 1991). Durante las series, King actúa como miembro consistente del equipo Womens' Team. También ella logra abrir su propio bar en Inglaterra (y después en South Town), el bar "Illusion", y contrata a dos sirvientas llamadas Sally y Elizabeth que la asisten. Ella accede a entrar al equipo Art of Fighting en The King of Fighters 2000 cuando Yuri le ruega que sea su reemplazo. Cuando Robert duda de su credibilidad, King es capaz de probar su valía en un extenso concurso de patadas. Aunque ella sugirió a otros personajes para que tomaran su puesto, King entra al torneo KOF XIII pues no quiere perder ante los otros equipos. Personalidad King es en cierto grado confiable, pero violenta. Ella es incuestionablemente leal a sus compañeros, pero dificilmente considerada con sus enemigos. A pesar que King es una mujer apasionada, rara vez muestra un lado sensible hacia sus amigos (y cuando lo hace, las cosas aparentan ir mal).Aunque King parece masculina casi todo el tiempo, algunos rastros de femininidad se muestran en ciertas veces. Como ejemplo, King asume una pose bastante femenina durante su taunt en el que dice C'mon Baby! Para la historia de su equipo en KOF XIII, ella quiere lucir un vestido para la fiesta de victoria de su equipo. Poderes *'Proyectil de Energía:' King puede lanzar un proyectil de energía con sus patadas. Estilo de Pelea King usa una variación distinta del Muay Thai. Ela emplea muchas patadas y giros acrobáticos que no suelen ser utilizadas por los practicantes de kickboxing. Su estilo es muy parecido al estilo Coreano conocido como Kun Gek Do. Siendo francesa, es más que probable que ella também emplea técnicas del Savate en suas luchas. Patadas de Energia: 'King puede lanzar proyectiles de energia de sus pies. Es como una variante del Hougen de los Sakasaki, pero lanzada con los pies. Puede lanzar hasta 3 series de esta tecnica. '''Super Velocidad: '''con su maestria de Kun Gek Do, King tiene gran habilidad para pelear con sus pies. Esto hace que tenga una velocidad de movimiento mayor a la de un ser humano ordinario. Puede correr mas rapido, puede atacar a patadas a una gran velocidad, que apenas hace visible el numero de ataques que puede ejecutar. Como su mayor habilidad es el combate usando sus pies, se asume que su habilidad de reaccion con los brazos es baja. Musica *'Michiya Iya - Art of Fighting *'Ne? (Isn't it?)' - The King of Fighters 94 *'Kabocha to Piero (Pumpkin & Piero)' - Art of Fighting 2 *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass' - The King of Fighters 95 *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters 96 *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters 98 *'Sha-La-La' - The King of Fighters 99 *'Beauty and the Beast' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'The Queen of Fighters' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'I'm hot for you' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'After a Long Absence' - The King of Fighters XI *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Destiny' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'A Wonderful Person' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) Dobladores *Harumi Ikoma - desde su debut *Yumi Tōma - The King of Fighters '94 Dengeki Bunko drama CD *Masako Katsuki - anime Art of Fighting *Sharon Becker - anime Art of Fighting (voz en ingles) Apariciones *Art of Fighting *The King of Fighters 94 *Art of Fighting 2 *Quiz The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters 95 *The King of Fighters 96 *The King of Fighters 97 *The King of Fighters 98 *The King of Fighters 99 *Capcom vs SNK *Capcom vs SNK Pro *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 - Personaje exclusivo en PS2 y XBOX *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters XIII Cameos *The King of Fighters 2002 - cameo en el stage de Mexico *The King of Fighters XII - hablando con Ryo en su historia; cameo en texto de una de las citas de victoria de Athena *KOF: Maximum Impact - cameo de fondo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - cameo de fondo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Koi no Iroha ~Sazanka Chiru Fuyu~ *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Pruebas KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Animes *Art of Fighting (anime) Ver También *King/Movimientos Tarjetas Sprites Galería Image:King_AOF.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK Image:King..jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 Image:King-anime.jpg|King in the AOF TV special. Image:King beachattack.jpg|King in SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack Image:King pachinko.jpg|King in the first KOF pachislot. 015.png|Trofeo King KOF XIII 1895425-gallarycard130.png King_2.jpg|Art Of Fighting 2 King94.jpg|The King Of Fighters 94 King95.jpg|The King Of Fighters 95 King96.jpg|The King Of Fighters 96 King97.jpg|The King Of Fighters 97 King99.jpg|The King Of Fighters 99 King00.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2000 King01.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2001 King_2002.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2002 Image:King_2003.jpg|The King Of Fighters 2003 Kingxi.jpg|The King Of Fighters XI Kingnw.jpg|The King Of Fighters Neowave king_portrait_win.png|Ganadora KOF XI 2077442-king.png|Ganadora KOF XIII king dialogues.png|Dialogos de King en KOF XIII Pruebas KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de Art of Fighting Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Nacidos en Abril Categoría:Personajes KOF XIII Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 REBOUT Categoría:Personajes KOF '95 Categoría:Personajes de Francia Categoría:Especialidad en Muai Thai Categoría:Relaciones con los Sakasaki Categoría:Personajes KOF '97